It is well known that seat belt retractors may be located in various vehicle mounting orientations such as on the roof, on the floor, on the body pillar, or on the seat back. It is known that economy of manufacture can be achieved by provision of a seat belt retractor which can be mounted in various mounting orientations. Furthermore, when the retractor is mounted on the seat back, it is necessary to accommodate adjustment of the angle of the seat back.
Great Britain patent Kell 1,282,577, published July 19, 1972, discloses a retractor wherein the inertia sensing pendulum is mounted for adjustment about the axis of rotation of the reel to accommodate various mounting orientations.
Other prior art retractors such as Stephenson et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,461, issued Aug. 26, 1975, disclose the mounting of an inertia sensor on a gimbal or trunnion arrangement so that gravity forces automatically adjust the inertia sensor relative the lock bar.